A Little Dream: John Sheppard
by pinktink008
Summary: Total AU fluff. Written in the first person. OFC/John pairing. Part of a 'series' of Stargate: Atlantis fluff stories. Minor swearing, some minor 'innuendo' as well. Rated T just to be safe. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Dream Come True**

**Disclaimer & Author's Notes:**I don't own Stargate Atlantis although it would be so cool if I did. Sadly however I do not and have not gotten paid for this work of pure fluff and love. This is so AU and total fluff, written in the first person so anyone can live out the fantasy of getting to 'nab' Colonel John Sheppard. I'm thinking of writing one with Ronon Dex as the 'male lead' and maybe a few others so suggestions on that are welcome but we'll see how this one goes over first. It does kind of jump all over in the OFC's 'timeline' for which I'm very sorry about but I hope that I did well anyway. Please R&R. This isn't my first fanfiction attempt but it's my first in the Stargate Atlantis universe so I'd like to hear how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Mean spirited comments are not so if you can't at least tell me nicely that this sucks, don't say anything at all. Thanks!

* * *

I am completely taken by surprise but his sudden appearance right now. I'm standing outside on this amazing balcony, looking out at all of the water surrounding Atlantis. I'm standing here alone and the one person who took forever to notice me and warm up to me has just stepped outside to join me. It's very much a surprise. 

I hear Colonel John Sheppard call my name and nearly jump out of my skin. I remember that it took him nearly two months to even get my name right in the first place and now he's actually calling my name. That's almost too much to bear but then he smiles at me. Not some fake, 'oh I'm just trying not to hurt your feelings' smile. It's a real, honest to God, genuine smile and I can feel my heart skip a beat at that.

You have to understand something. When I first arrived on Atlantis, I was utterly ignored by anyone who wasn't a scientist. New to the botany department, I was pretty much just a go-fer for quite awhile. None of this bothered me, you see. I've been the 'new girl' before so this wasn't new territory for me. When someone new showed up about three weeks later, they got to be the go-fer, they got to be the 'newbie' and I was treated with a bit more respect.

That was so long as I wasn't trying to talk to any of the military personnel. They still treated me like the new girl and several soldiers actually refused to learn my name. I mean, they flat out refused and took to calling me 'hey you' or 'newbie' or 'new girl' whenever they needed something from me or just generally wanted to bother me. It was something to do with the fact that I didn't looking like I'd last long or whatever. I let it all go, of course. There was no use whining about it. Most of the people I met came around at some point anyway.

On my very first day in Atlantis, I 'met' SGA-1 in the mess hall. That meant having Dr. Rodney McKay call me 'kid' and basically skip me in line and then me running into – literally – Ronon Dex on my way out after my meal. I had been in a hurry and somehow didn't even seen the guy which is a feat, I know. Could've been because someone started to tease me for asking about John. Which somehow devolved into some high school kind of crap with me being teased about my supposed crush on the guy. Granted, I had noticed that he was attractive but I wasn't quite at the 'crushing on him' phase just yet.

Three days later, I ran into John in one of the corridors on my way to the botany lab. He was nice to me but even he treated me like I wasn't going to last out the week. When it became week four and I was still there, most of that stopped but I think it was at the beginning of week five when I snapped at some lieutenant about understanding military protocol since I happened to be a Navy brat that I really made headway with the military presence on Atlantis. In fact, that was the first time that John got my name right. And he'd done it as he asked me to grab a drink with him to talk to boot, which had me over the moon. I was definitely in the 'crush' phase by then after all.

Over the next few weeks, when they didn't head off-world, I was invited to spend Wednesdays with John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla. It became our 'movie night' and it was usually a lot of fun. Occasionally I'd manage to seat myself next to John but I usually wound up next to Teyla or between Ronon and Rodney. I only got to suggest a movie once however before that privilege was revoked for me. After everyone sat through "Sense and Sensibility" (the version with Kate Winslet), I was not allowed to make another suggestion. Which was totally unfair because "Girlfight", "The Princess Bride" and the "Tomb Raider" movies were so on my list too. But I managed to wrangle a few people from the botany department into another 'movie night' so I still got to see my moves later with a little audience.

The best part of Wednesday night, however, wasn't the movies. They were fun, of course, but I enjoyed talking about those movies later even more. We'd sit in the mess hall together and discuss whatever we'd watched that night. I liked hearing what John thought of the movie, especially when we happened to disagree.

Now it's not like I get some kick out of arguing with the man. It's more that usually after some heated discussion about anything with John, he likes to invite me for a drink to smooth things over. Even though there's really nothing to 'smooth over' and he knows it. Still I never argue about it. It's always fun and I'm told that I get a little crazy sometimes. I'm a 'cheap date' and after a couple of beers, I'm usually pretty well drunk. I guess that John's put me to bed more often than I care to admit but it's never been the way I would have liked.

But right now John is looking at me like he's seeing me for the first time. I've been here on Atlantis for six months now and every day I seem to assert myself a little more. Today was one of those moments. Some guy from SGA-5 made a few passes at me while I was off-world with them, collecting samples of the various plant life there.

In the Gate room, upon our return, he made some remark about me to someone else on his team. He pretended to say it quietly but everyone within earshot heard him, including me. He called me a 'tease', only he was much more crude about it. I blushed fiercely and then spun on the balls of my feet to face him. I'd stopped so abruptly in my tracks that he nearly ran into me. That's when I slapped him with all the strength I could muster. I've learned that sneak attacks work best after all.

Then I turned back around and headed straight for the first quiet place I could think of which had been the botany lab actually. I figured on dropping off the samples and getting lost in the research a bit but that plan got shot all to hell when at least three different people – none of whom even work in the botany department – stopped to ask me about 'the scene'. I dropped off the samples, pawning the work off on the new guy and rushed out of there as fast as I could.

And here I am, in the only spot I could think of to get away from everyone else, staring right at John Sheppard and feeling my knees weaken and my heart race at the way that he's looking at me right now.

"Is everything okay?"

All I can seem to muster is a nod. Somehow my ability to speak has left me. Funny thing is that this is the first time that's actually happened to me. _Ever_. Seriously. I'm usually much more talkative.

John takes a step closer and I feel my breath catch in my throat. Damn him for making me feel like I can't breathe, like I can hardly stand. Does he even realize what he does to me? Sometimes I think he does and flirts with me on purpose just to get a rise out of me but right now I'm not so sure. Then again right now I don't think I can think straight either so it's always possible.

"I heard what that prick, Lt. Kensington, said about you. What an asshole!"

The anger in John's voice and the compassion in his eyes make me feel even more like I'm falling, drowning. My skin is tingling all over and my ability for all rational thought leaves me. I take a couple of steps forward, closing the gap between us. John looks expectant, like he's wondering what I'm thinking and what I might say. I don't speak though. I brush my fingers against his cheek instead, my eyes scanning his face. There's no uncertainty when I kiss him. It's hard and passionate and deep. I pull back after a moment to catch my breath and instantly worry washes over me.

_What did you just do?_, I wonder and I stumble backwards a bit. Distance between John and I suddenly seems to be the best possible idea. Especially given my complete lack of thought just moments earlier. I don't trust myself to be close to him right now.

"I ... I shouldn't ... I ... I'm sorry." I would have smacked my forehead for my stupidity if I hadn't been already worried that John was seeing me as a complete, raving lunatic.

John, however, does the unexpected then. He smiles at me and moves in closer. I am too stunned to move. Especially when one of his hands rests on my hip and the other tenderly brushes my cheek. I visibly tremble at that and John smiles brighter.

"Don't be sorry," he softly says before his lips touched mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck. There is nothing else. There is only this, a little dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wasn't sure on writing another chapter for this but I got bored and my muse visited for a bit. This might be the last chapter unless I get a review or feel inspired. Whichever manages to come first. Might be my muse visiting again because this doesn't yet feel finished now. I still have to see if writing one with a different 'male lead' sounds fun to me too however because I'm definitely having fun with this fluff. It's good to fight writer's block because at least I feel productive when I get a little more fluff out there for the world to read.

* * *

I am rather surprised as I try to roll over in bed and can't seem to move. My eyes slowly open and I look around a bit. Sunlight is filtering into the room a bit and bathes everything in a very pretty golden light. I smile as I realize just where I am and just why it is that I can't roll over right now.

I wiggle a little and look right at John's sleeping face. It all happened so fast that I didn't even know what hit me until this moment. It has been a few days since we kissed out on the balcony and while things seemed to progress quickly, it didn't happen fast enough in my book. This is something I've been waiting for almost since the first time I had laid eyes on him.

I 'mmm' softly and manage to snuggle in close but it's a short lived bit of heaven. John doesn't have an alarm set but he seems to naturally stir so I open my eyes too and smile at him. That sleepy, lazy smile he has right now makes my stomach do somersaults. He lets his hands brush along my back a bit, savoring a little skin on skin contact and I sigh, my eyes fluttering a bit. It makes him chuckle softly and he kisses me softly on the lips.

"Morning," I softly say. My voice seems a little breathy and while I'm trying to be, I can see in John's eyes that it's tempting him. That makes me smile a little more and I softly sigh.

"Morning," he replies with a brighter smile. His arms are still around me and when he rolls over, he pulls me right with him so I'm laying over him. He chuckles as I manage to squeal and giggle all at once as I settle over him now. "Last night was something, huh?"

I nod, grinning now. Last night wasn't just 'something'. Last night was magical but I'm not going to say something like that to John. I don't want to spook him. This is something I want to repeat with him. Often. So I made sure I shut up about anything 'mushy'. Didn't want to risk turning him off or anything.

"This morning could be amazing too."

I raise an eyebrow at this and giggle at the twinkle in John's eyes. I don't usually giggle. Everyone who knows me well can attest to this but still he makes me giggle. "Oh really?" I'm trying to feign ignorance about what he's talking about. It made things more fun to play a little, teasing and tempting each other.

"Of course that all depends," John says with this big, charming grin.

"Okay, I'll bite. On what?" Now I really am confused and curious. What in the hell could sex with him 'depend' on?

"Just how long do you have before you're supposed to be in the botany lab to do any work?" he asks with his hands already roaming a bit, knowing full well what that'll do to me.

"Uh ..." I can't manage to think of anything right now and it takes me a moment to realize just what it is John's asking me. I lick my lips softly, my mind already considering all the possibilities on what we could do with our morning if we wanted to. "I, uh, I could put that off for awhile if you have the time to kill."

John chuckles and I know that my attempt to sound all 'cool' and 'confident' kind of went out the window. But I know that it's okay because he doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that I'm not the smoothest operator around. He's smooth enough for the both of us and I think he finds it charming that I blush and giggle and stutter around him like I do.

"Time to kill?" John pouts at me and that twinkle in his eyes indicates that he's fully aware that I'm putty in his hands. He grunts a little as he holds me close and flips us over again, with him now on top of me. He grins when I gasp at this sudden change in positions and leans in to nuzzle his nose in my hair a bit. "Is that all this is?" His voice is soft in my ear and his lips soon make contact, kissing and nibbling.

My back arches immediately and I moan. How does he expect me to resist him when he does things like that? Then again, I realize, John doesn't want me to resist him. He's looking to get me to give in to him and I will. I know it but I still try to resist for a bit longer.

"And what would you call this?" I ask, my voice already a little breathy as pleasure courses through my body.

John chuckles, the sound deep and throaty in my ear. Then he lets his lips trail kisses along my neck and towards my chest. He kisses across my chest, letting his actions speak for now and it works. My body seems to rock into his, indicating how much I really do want him. His hands find my hips and his lips start to move down my body. Before I know it, I'm completely overwhelmed with pleasure and I know that this is the best way I have ever, ever started off a new day. Definitely something that needs to happen more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. My muse seems to be fickle and only visited me long enough for me to get this out. It's still more fun fluff, just not as 'hot' as the last chapter. We'll see if I get inspired to write more. It's been fun so far so I hope you're enjoying it too. I'm working on one with Ronon and an OFC but I don't know when it'll be up. Maybe, hopefully soon.

* * *

It's Wednesday night and I'm practically skipping on my way to meet John and the others for 'movie night'. We're supposed to be watching "Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark" which such be fun but I'm not thinking about that right now. It's been almost two weeks now since John and I … Actually I don't know what we are exactly but I know it's not casual. Then again it's not serious either so I suppose it's best if no one puts any labels on it.

Of course I'm pretty sure Teyla and Ronon know already. It seems that way because whenever either of them sees me, they smile in this knowing way. It's especially odd to see Ronon smiling at me like that so I figure they know something. Rodney is blissfully in the dark but then that's just like him. I'm sure he'll be the only one to react with surprise should this whole 'thing' ever come out.

I'm waiting in the doorway, looking in right now however. Teyla and Ronon are already sitting down, talking and joking a bit. I smile as I watch them. When Rodney walks in, he pats my head and calls me 'kid'. I roll my eyes, ready to correct him but I've come to realize that it's become his little 'pet name' for me so I guess it's tolerable. I've been called worse after all. I just softly sigh and shake my head as Rodney goes to take a seat up front with Ronon and Teyla. I notice that our usual seating 'order' is going to be shaken up a bit. Ronon is on the left end and Teyla is next to him. Rodney took a seat on the right end which leaves two seats for John and I. I smile and wonder if perhaps Teyla and Ronon didn't have something to do with that. Or maybe Rodney does know more than he's letting on.

"What's that smile for? It looks like trouble."

I laugh as I turn my head to find John hanging out in the doorway now too. "No, just making an observation," I say with a little shrug. "I missed this last Wednesday. Are you sure I can't pick a movie again sometime? I promise it'll be a good one." I give him my best pleading look and pretty pout and get a laugh out of him, which makes me smile.

John puts his hand on the small of my back and nudges me to head inside. "We'll talk about it," he says with a little shake of his head. "After that last movie, I don't know. Your taste in movies …"

I feign a hurt look. "Oh my gosh, are you serious? Are you going to question my taste in movies? After the flops you've picked out for us to watch?"

John chuckles and shrugs. "I said we'll think about it," he says as we make our way to the seats. He stands up in front of the room to introduce the movie.

I smile and sit down next to Teyla. She smiles at me and nods before we all turn our attention to John. He's already going on about how great the movie is and I'm biting back my laughter. Not that I think "Raiders of the Lost Ark" is bad. It's just not a thrilling piece of cinema either. But it'll be fun, which is something we all seem to agree on.

John sits down next to me. I'm in the middle so there's a big bowl of popcorn on my lap, which I pass around whenever someone asks for it. It seems like we're half way through the movie when I lean my head against John's shoulder. I feel him kiss my head and laugh softly, looking up at him and smiling. He smiles back and suddenly all seems right with the world.

Yeah, moments like these definitely make me realize that all this really is a little dream come true. I don't know how I got this lucky but I'm glad that I did. Because I never would have imagined when I first got to Atlantis that I'd be doing anything like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** It's not much, I know but it's something and I'll continue this arc, I promise. I just have to figure out what the hell I'm doing with it. Gotta love when the muse visits and starts to give you a vague idea but doesn't stick around long enough to finish it.

* * *

I'm not at all sure what to do. I'm at a complete loss for how to handle this. John had gone on what should have been a routine trading mission. He had promised me that everything was going to be fine but I hadn't been able to shake this feeling, this cold in the pit of my stomach.

After John and his team left, I had tossed myself into my work. I had to do something or I knew I would go crazy. It helped to keep busy. I didn't allow myself to think about anything but whatever I was working on in the moment which kept me from playing out hundreds of scenarios on what could have been going on off world.

When the team returned, I rushed to the Gateroom to see John. I hadn't been able to help myself. I had been met by Ronan, who told me that John had been hurt. Of course then next words out of his mouth were: "But he'll be okay." That was something I just hadn't been sure about.

I'm in the infirmary now and no one will talk to me. It seems like they all think it's better to leave me in the dark. And that leaves my mind time to race, time to work out all those scenarios again on what might have happened and just what kind of condition John really is in. Medical staff keeps brushing past me, not speaking to me but speaking amongst themselves. I only manage to catch bits of what's being said but nothing clicks. Finally, I grab the nearest nurse to ask her how John is doing. I'm quickly informed that he's in stable condition but he shouldn't be disturbed.

I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes and I nod, not sure what to do with myself now. I've never been good with hospitals in the first place but this is John and who knows what happened to him out there. Rodney is nervously glancing around but he won't even look at me. Ronan is standing, leaning against a wall. It's always so difficult for me to read that man so I have no idea what's going through his head. Teyla moves to stand beside me, placing an arm around my shoulders.

I lean into her as soon as I become aware of her arm around me. I suddenly feel like I can't stand up on my own without that assistance. She softly rubs my arm, telling me that things will be all right. She tells me that John is strong, that he'll pull through this like he had with everything else. I hear her but I'm not really listening. My mind is too distracted with thoughts of John laying motionless in one of those beds.

I feel like if I had any fight in me, I would be trying to make my way to see John no matter what that nurse says. I know I should be there for him and I hope I'll be there when he wakes up. Right now, however, I feel too weak to even move.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** It's been awhile. I know. My muse hasn't been around for a visit in a bit. At least not for these fluff stories I have. I know there's not much fun fluff going on right now but there should be more soon. In fact, look for another update today. I have two parts for this little scene so look for another chapter. That's right, not one but two today for this fluff and hopefully something for the my other SGA fluff soon too!

* * *

I sat down at the side of John's bed as soon as he was cleared for visitors later that day. The rest of his team and I took shifts to sit with him in case he woke up at some point that night. I had to be carried off to my room at one point because I refused to leave John's side. After I fell asleep in the chair, Ronon presumably carried me off to my room because the next thing I remembered was waking up in my own bed. As soon as it was my turn to sit with John again, however, I just about rushed into the room, sending Rodney on his way so I could be there with John.

Now I sit there, just watching him sleep. The only sound is the beeping of the heart monitor and the occasional shuffling of feet as a nurse comes by to check on his vitals. She regards me briefly and I just nod but we don't say anything to one another. There really isn't anything to say anyway. She could tell me that he's all right but I think she knows that I won't believe that until John is awake so she takes note of how he's doing and leaves me alone with John again.

I can't remember the last time I grabbed something to eat and I feel my stomach growling in protest because of it. This morning I only grabbed a coffee and I was paying for it now. I don't want to move to get anything to eat however so as soon as I see someone passing by I ask for a bottle of water. It's not food, I know, but it might satiate my stomach for a bit longer so it will do for now. Once I know someone is going to get me some water, I go back to watching John and trying to will him to wake up.

It isn't long before I'm completely unaware of anything other than that beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of John's quiet breathing. I don't notice when a nurse returns with my bottle of water, setting it down next to me. I don't even notice the sound of someone else walking up so when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I jump and then nervously laugh when I see Teyla standing at my side.

"He'll be fine," she softly says. There's a soft, reassuring look on Teyla's face, a smile as she looks at me now.

There are tears in my eyes as I nod. I know that John is okay now, that he's been patched up and is just sleeping but I'm still nervous. I still worry about him. This is the first time I've seen him like this and I'm scared. I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out so I just nod again and offer Teyla a weak smile.

"If you need anything …"

I nod again and notice that there is a bottle of water now waiting for me. My smile is a little more genuine this time. I know that I should go eat something and I could ask Teyla to sit with John while I grab something but I can't make myself move. I could even ask her to bring me something up from the mess hall but I can't seem to manage that either. When John wakes up, then maybe I'll go but until I know for certain that he really is okay I can't seem to leave his side.

Teyla seems to understand and smiles, giving my shoulder a soft squeeze before she leaves. I smile a little as I turn my head to see her go. Then my attention is back on John, silently willing him to wake up already. I just want to know that he's okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's the second part of John being in the sick bay. I promise that it's the last of this 'storyline' and we'll be back to real fluff in no time. :) I just couldn't resist a little trouble tossed in there. I'm going to see if my muse will help me with my other fluff (along with my other stories too, of course) so hopefully there will be more updates soon!

* * *

Teyla came back again to check on me again at some point although I'm not sure when that was exactly. When she offered to take her 'shift' to sit with John, I immediately asked her if I could just stay. I really didn't want to leave his side and she understood so I was grateful that she left me to sit with John awhile longer. If it had been anyone else, I probably would have been forced to leave. And I realize that she could have said no, could have made me leave as well so I could go eat but she didn't. That's something I know I should thank her for later.

It's been so quiet and I really don't know what to expect when John wakes up so I jump when I finally hear his voice. It's raspy and dry and weak and that makes me nervous. Still I smile when he says hello to me and offer him some water. I watch him take one small sip and smile as I see what looks like relief wash across his face. He takes another drink, this one longer than the last.

"You gave me a scare," I softly say. I can hardly believe that it's my voice but worry makes me speak softer and makes my voice crack a little.

"It's just a scrape. I'll be up and out of here in no time," John says. His voice is stronger now but there's a bit of bravado in there that's clearly forced.

I softly laugh and nod. I know that he'll be fine and that his injury isn't that bad (mostly it was just a concussion that kept him 'out' all that time) but I'm glad to hear that tone in his voice. It's his way of assuring me that he's fine without being completely defenseless with me. I don't mind that he's guarded with me though. Mostly because I know that he's with me so it makes it worth it to have to put up with a few walls that John puts up to 'defend himself'. I know I sometimes do the same thing after all.

"How long have you been hanging around here?"

I shrug, not sure since I haven't checked the time in awhile now. "Off and on for awhile now I suppose," I finally say with another shrug. "We've been taking turns keeping an eye on you. I just got lucky and pulled the shift where you decided to wake up."

"Awhile? Well …"

For a moment, I wonder if he's going to yell at me or tell me that I was stupid for sitting around there for any length of time. Of course the rest of his team had been doing the same thing so I hadn't been alone in worrying about him. When John cuts himself short, however, I see him smile at me and I feel his fingers seeking out my hand. I feel myself blush as he takes my hand and squeezes it softly. I sit down on the edge of his bed now and smile at him.

"Thanks," he softly says. He grins when I giggle softly. "Hey. Have you eaten yet today?"

I shake my head, my eyes coyly diverted. Then I look John in the eyes and shake my head again. "No, not since dinner last night."

"Then go grab something before you wind up in the bed next to me."

I giggle and smile when John chuckles, an amused look on his face. It's like he knows what I'm thinking which makes me blush a bit more. I slowly let go of John's hand and lean to kiss his cheek. When I do, he manages to kiss the corner of my mouth which makes me laugh a bit more.

"I'll be right back. I promise."

John just grins and nods. Even as I turn away to walk out, I can feel his eyes on me and I know that he's watching me walk away. That just makes me smile brighter and puts a bounce in my step as I leave the sick bay and head for the mess hall, finding my appetite has returned now that I know that John is truly okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Look out everyone. I'm on a roll. I actually wrote a lot of this at work today while on a break. My mind just wandered and out this came. Hopefully I'll stay on a roll and my muse will visit again and we'll get more updates to this story and my Ronon one. :)

* * *

I'm nervous when he shows up out on the balcony. He smiles though, that charming smile of his. I softly laugh as he places an arm around my waist and pulls me close. I don't know exactly why I'm so nervous but there's just something about the way John is looking at me tonight that has me feeling a little spun. It's hard to explain but it's this intoxicated feeling, like the sight, the smell, the feel of him near me has me a little tipsy. When I look into his eyes, I can see that he feels the same way.

"You know what I remember most about this spot right here?" John asks, a smile on his lips and this playful sparkle in his eyes.

I shake my head. I can't seem to think straight right now. Not enough to realize what he's asking me anyway. He laughs and I feel the warmth in my cheeks as I start to blush. I thought I was over reacting this way to being near John but I guess not. And that's all right with me. I rather enjoy this dizzy, fuzzy way that he makes me feel. It's nice.

He kisses my head and nuzzles his nose in my hair. I giggle at the soft, tingling feeling that causes in me. That makes John laugh and I feel his fingers wiggle at my side, tickling me softly. Now I laugh a bit louder and wiggle in his arms until he stops. But he just keeps grinning at me. And I'm thankful we're alone right now.

"So what do you remember most about this spot?"

John looks confused for a moment and then laughs as he realizes what I'm asking him. "Oh yeah, that," he says, nodding.

"Yeah, John, _that_."

John laughs a little and then seems to pull me closer. My breath catches in my throat and my eyes start to flutter as he leans in closer. His lips are just centimeters from mine when my eyes close and I feel his nose softly brush mine. Then I feel him pull back a bit. I can still feel his warm breath on my skin but he's not leaning in nearly as close. My eyes flutter open and I look at him expectantly, and maybe a bit confused, and I can see that laughter in his eyes.

"You kissed me here," he softly says, his voice just a whisper.

My eyes flutter as he speaks and I feel my whole body flush. I even tremble softly and 'mmm' a little, this little smile on my lips now. "Oh yeah?"

John chuckles softly, the sound deep and throaty. "Yeah." Then he leans in those few centimeters again and kisses me.

My eyes flutter and then close just moments after his lips start to move against mine. My arms go around his neck; my fingers find the hair at the nape of his neck and slide in. I hear him 'mmm' and actually smile a little as my lips just happily follow his lead. I 'mmm' now too as his hands move to my hips and John pulls me closer. I feel like I could stay like this forever.

But then I hear someone clearing their throat. At first I think John is just going to ignore it but then it happens again. This time the sound is a little louder, just in case we 'missed it' the first time. I very softly whimper when John pulls back and catch him giving me a little smile before his attention shifts to whomever has joined us on the balcony.

"Rodney," John says and he slowly lets go of me.

I look over to see Rodney McKay looking at John and I in this surprised manner. Which I pegged awhile ago. I had known for awhile that he was the only person on John's team who didn't realize that John and I were seeing each other. I smile and give him a little wave, which Rodney returns with that shocked look still on his face.

"Since when did you two…" Rodney sighs and shakes his head, waving off the thought he doesn't decide to finish. He just continues on with whatever it was he had come out there to say in the first place although he can't seem to fully shake the surprise on his face. "Dr. Keller is looking for you. She wants to make sure your concussion is … coming along or whatever."

John nods and looks at me, shrugging. I shrug back and softly laugh. Poor Rodney is still standing there, watching us.

"Let her know I'll be there in a bit," John finally says. "I have to take care of something else first."

Rodney seems to roll his eyes and start to mutter under his breath. It sounds an awful lot like he's complaining about having to be a go between or something. I don't really know because he's walking away as he grumbles and complains, just talking to himself. I smile at that, shaking my head a bit. Even now I feel like I'm still getting used to some many things that people on Atlantis seem to do, little quirks that people seem to have.

"So … where were we?"

I giggle softly, which again is something only John can seem to manage to make me do, and I shrug. "I don't know. You tell me."

"I just wanted to tell you something. And this seemed like the right spot to say it."

I look a little confused and cock my head to the side. My stomach is doing somersaults though just from the look in John's eyes. That look is **definitely** why I felt nervous early and why I still feel nervous now. I lick my lips softly and feel myself swallow hard. "Oh?" I ask, probably sounding as nervous as I feel right now.

John softly takes my hands in his and he looks down at our hands for a moment. Then his gaze shifts back to my eyes and he smiles. It's a soft, gentle smile that matches the softness in his eyes as he looks at me. He squeezes my hands softly and then looks at our hands again.

"I love you," he softly says, looking up at me with a sheepish look on his face.

"I …" I'm actually at a loss for words and it takes me a moment to even catch my breath. I close my eyes for a moment and lick my lips again. "John, I – I love you too."

He looks relieved and smiles brighter now. "You made my heart stop there for a second. I thought we were going to have to call Keller out here or something," he says with a chuckle.

"I was just surprised is all. I didn't expect you to tell me something like that. I mean, I wanted to hear it but …" I sigh, knowing that I'm rambling, and just smile and shrug.

John laughs at that and leans in to softly kiss me. "Meet me in the mess hall in 20 minutes. We'll grab some coffee or something and figure this all out."

I laugh now and nod. "All right. I'll be there."

I'm grinning as I watch John walk away. My heart is still racing right now and I can't move but I have time. I see a few people pass by. One or two wave to me and I wave back but it's not long before I turn my back on everyone else and lean on the railing to look out at the city and the ocean in all of its splendor. I softly sigh and smile. Suddenly I'm feeling like joining this expedition was the best possible move I ever could have made.


End file.
